


只要有你

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2





	只要有你

Title：只要有你  
CP：JP/JA  
Rating：G  
Warning：OOC是肯定的。

生活中的Jensen并没有荧幕里扮演的Dean那样天不怕地不怕的自负，也没有像Dean因为自尊心作祟经常拒绝别人帮助而习惯于一个人处理所有的伤痛或者困难。

Jensen很温柔又很懒，虽然自诩德州硬汉，可是依然掩盖不了内心软萌的事实。Jensen曾经不止一次地被Jared试图叫醒一起晨跑，可是十年里没有一次成功的。刚开始Jared还坚持不懈地跟Jensen讲晨跑的好处，甚至提出拿一次自己在下面的sex来换早晨半个小时的慢跑，可是Jensen的懒惰战胜了想当上面那个的欲望。后来Jared也就放弃了，只能每天早晨自己一个人去晨跑。

Jensen对于Jared用不完的精力很不满，凭什么在每一次翻云覆雨之后的早晨，自己总是又困又累，而那个始作俑者还能准时地早起去晨跑？他很不满，所以他每次都会拒绝晨跑回来大汗淋漓的Jared触碰他，其一是为了表示自己的不满，其二他也确实讨厌一身汗臭烘烘的味道。所以可怜的Jared从来没有在早晨吃到过美味的Jensen。

在一次见面会上，一个粉丝问Jensen生活中是不是喜欢抱抱，在有需求的时候会不会找人帮忙。Jensen回答当然了，有问题第一个就找Jared。

Jensen并没有说谎，俩人在片场等候或者休息的时候，Jensen总是往Jared身上靠，剧组工作人员刚开始还会开玩笑地说：“嘿，你是软骨动物吗？自己坐不住还是怎样？老往Jared身上躺。”而往往这个时候，Jared总会胳膊伸过去把Jensen往自己怀里揽，头也不抬地回答：“他累了，不要打扰他。”渐渐的，剧组的其他人员也就见怪不怪了。

虽然在见面会的时候，总是Jared去抱Jensen，但是一下台，Jensen就会扑到Jared的背上，几厘米的身高差加上Jared还算健壮的肌肉，让Jared可以完全承受的了他的重量。有时候Jared会问Jensen为什么在台上从来不主动抱他，自己主动抱的时候还经常一脸嫌弃的样子。Jensen就会说：“我怎么可能会让粉丝认为我才是黏人的那个呢？你才比较像女孩好不好。”而Jared对Jensen的宠爱也让自己从来不在粉丝面前戳穿他，更何况他也确实很享受Jensen的黏人和依赖。

虽然Jared经常笨手笨脚搞坏东西，但是Jared会比Jensen更有耐心去把搞坏的东西重新修好。比如家里的吊灯突然坏了，Jensen就会大喊一声：“Jared！换灯泡！”  
有时候Jared在忙着其他事，就会不情愿地回一句：“你为什么不换啊？你又不是不会！”  
这时Jensen就会悠哉悠哉地回答：“谁让你长那么高，长的高就得利用起来。”最终的结果就是Jared无奈地放下手里正在忙的事去换灯泡。

Jensen比Jared大四岁，在台上，Jared就像个长不大的孩子，和粉丝开玩笑，逗Jensen笑，向Jensen索求抱抱。可是在私下里，Jensen就是完全放松依赖Jared的样子。俩人一起出去吃饭，总是Jared选择地点，一起逛街买衣服，也是Jared说买哪件就买哪件。甚至有时候Jensen发布Twitter和Facebook也是因为Jared说要时不时地和粉丝交流，让他们知道自己最近的生活。

Jensen太依赖Jared了，他习惯于Jared做好一切决定，他习惯了一有事就大声叫Jared的名字，因为他知道Jared总会回应他的。就像有一次他在酒吧里喝多了从座位上起来就直挺挺地向后倒去，他并没有完全神志不清，他知道他没有站稳快要摔倒，可是他一点儿也不担心自己会摔倒，因为他知道Jared总会在他身后扶住他的。而事实证明Jensen的信任是没有错的，因为他最后是倒在了Jared的怀里。

“Jared！”刚醒来还睡眼迷蒙的Jensen大叫着。  
“What？”在健身室里正在坐引体向上的Jared吃力地回应道。  
“什么时候给获奖的粉丝打电话啊？”  
“到片场之后再打。”Jared从单杠上下来走进卧室：“今天是第十季的最后一天拍摄了，我去冲个澡，你赶紧起床啦，不要迟到。”  
Jensen翻个身咕哝着：“知道啦，烦死了，那么啰嗦。”  
Jared也只是摇摇头笑笑进了浴室。

戏里的Sam和Dean用自己的生命爱着彼此，可是倔强的兄弟二人总会因为爱而欺骗彼此，做一些错误的决定。但是现实中的Jared和Jensen是全身心毫无保留地对待对方，他们之间没有秘密，没有谎言，没有欺骗，没有争吵，有的只是百分之百的信任和依赖。

Sam和Dean的故事在不就得将来总会结束，但是Jared和Jensen还有很长很长的路要走。即使没有了SPN，Jensen相信在他大喊Jared的时候，依然可以得到他的回应。

FIN  
2015.04.22


End file.
